True Blood Season 7 Remake
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: After being disappointed with the final season of True Blood, I decided to write my own 7th and final season. This starts off at the end of season 6, and veers into a new, and hopefully better, conclusion to the series. READ AND REVIEW!:)
1. The Party Crasher

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know I'm probably not alone in saying that the final season of True Blood left much to be desired, so I thought I would share what I think the final season should have been about. Canon from seasons 1-6 apply to my story, but anything that happened in Season 7 does not apply. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Party Crasher**

The warmth. The rays. He had almost forgot what it felt like to just relax and bake in the sun. As a matter of fact, this was the first time Eric Northman had a chance to just relax in a long time. The sun that shone brightly in the sky was making it even better. Being a vampire, he had not been able to enjoy the sun for over 1,000 years. That is, until all this nonsense happened between the vampires and the humans. Just days prior, he wasn't even sure if he'd live to see another day, and now he was sun bathing on one of the highest, snow packed mountains in Sweden.

Eric shifted slightly in his lawn chair, his naked body illuminated with sunlight. His mind was deep in a book he had clutched in his hands. A smirk slid across his face, a smirk that would soon be lifted, for a sudden, strange sensation fell upon Eric. The warmth, it was getting more intense. Too intense.

The realization slipped over Eric, but it was all too late. He trembled as he tried to lift himself from the chair, sparks igniting from his skin. A deathly scream escaped his throat as his skin started to blacken like the darkest night. He fell too his knees, totally engulfed in a fiery inferno. This was it. He head fell forward, the weight of his body pushing through the snow. He went down. And down. And down…

* * *

6 Months Later...

* * *

Reverend Daniels smiled as he looked upon the citizens of Bon Temps, humans and vampires alike, conversing as equals in a meet-and-greet barbecue he helped organize. It was just last month that he, with the help of some other officials, had come up with a plan to help stop the Hep-V infected vampire attacks that have been plaguing the nation. Since healthy vampires needed a healthy blood supply, and humans needed protection against the infected vampires, they proposed a plan that would benefit both. The humans would offer up some of their blood to the vampires in order for protection. Since humans could be carriers of the Hep-V virus, everyone had to be tested. One drop of blood from a carrier would infect an unsuspecting vampire. At first the plan was met with some hesitation, but the turn out at the barbecue was better than Daniels had ever expected.

The party was taking place outside of Bellefleur's Bar, a bar that had just recently changed owners. The front of the bar was filled with laughter and merriment. On one side of the party, a vampire was letting a human gently feel a sharp fang, and on the other side, a group of humans were sharing their Hep V test results with a group of vampires. An outsider looking in never would have guess that the humans and vampires were just recently at war with each other. It was all working better than Reverend Daniels could had ever anticipated. His face slowly went straight as his eyes hovered across the crowd. He could see many of the familiar faces from his congregation; however, there was one face he could not find.

"Sam…" Daniels said sliding next to Sam Merlotte, the newly elected mayor of Bon Temps. "You haven't by chance seen Lettie Mae 'round, have ya?"

Sam turned around, his hand clenched firmly around a full drink. "I haven't, no. I wouldn't worry, she's probably around here somewhere, mingling. She's probably finding a vamp partner for the two of you."

"Not possible," Daniels retorted. "We had a small run in with some of the infected when we were out west last month, nothing serious, but she got a pretty good nick on her arm. Her results came back positive this afternoon."

* * *

Lettie Mae slowly took off her scarf. Her neck was now fully exposed to her daughter, her vampire daughter, Tara Thornton. Lettie May and Tara have had a turbulent relationship ever since Tara was a little girl, but it seemed like her mother might actually be trying to redeem herself. Lettie Mae had seemed like a new woman since her union with Reverend Daniels.

"Let me feed you baby… let me nourish you… to make up for all the times I left you hungry…"

Hesitation filled Tara's eyes as she slowly revealed her fangs.

"I can't…" Was all she could muster.

"Please baby… I need to do this! I need to save you…" Her mother cried, closing in on her.

Tara could hear her mother's heart beat. She could hear the very blood that once ran through her veins. Leaning down into an embrace, Tara sank her teeth into her mothers neck.

"There you go baby, I'll make you all betta'," Lettie said stroking her daughter's hair.

* * *

A young vampire named Jeremiah looked upon the unsuspecting party outside the small bar in Bon Temps. He was so lost in the sight of the crowd that he had almost forgotten about the 20 other vampires lurking in the shadows beside him. They had been studying the party from a vantage point in the forest that surrounded the bar. Hunger was etched in each and every one of their eyes. Dark, spider-like veins spread across their bodies, a tall-tell sign of exposure to Hep V.

After being infected with the Hepatitis V virus, vampires would become even more monstrous, converting to their animal-like instincts. Most vampires would only last 24-48 hours after exposure. For the short life they had left, most would move from town to town, usually in groups, eating everything and everyone in sight. This unending hunger was displayed on all the vampire's faces in Jeremiah's group, except for one…Jeremiah himself. His blue eyes wondered down to his own forearm, as he traced the dark markings that served as a reminder. He then shifted his eyes around towards his group, knowing what was about too come. They gave each other swift nods and set out toward the party…

A scream erupted out of the dense crowd. In just seconds, the outdoor party went from being a peaceful gathering to utter chaos. Arriving just moments before, Bill Compton frantically looked in all directions, trying to determine the scream's source of origin. It didn't take long. One after another, humans were getting tackled down to the ground by infected vampires.

Bill swiftly ran to a nearby human who had been pinned down and grabbed the vampire that was trapping him. He squeezed the vampire's neck tightly as it clawed at his hands. Bill was about to kill him when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at another vampire wrestling an infected.

"Nobody kill them!" He screamed. "We can't risk the blood infecting us! Try to just incapacitate them if you can!"

Another voice shot through the pandemonium. "Everyone in the bar!" Sam Merlotte screamed as he held the door open for some of the wounded.

In a flash Tara appeared next to Bill, wiping her mouth clean.

"What's going on?!" She screamed.

"We are being flanked by infected!" Sam could barely finish his sentence before Tara darted off to help with the chaos.

* * *

Moments later a calm once again floated in the air as the last of the infected were shoved into the freezer in the bar's kitchen. Bill pushed the last of them onto the cold freezer floor and slammed the door shut, turning towards Sam, who was nervously watching every second.

"Is everyone okay?" Bill asked cautiously.

"We haven't found anyone yet… dead I mean..." Sam said with relief. "I'm afraid everyone will have to be tested for Hep V again though, until then I think it would be better for you guys to refrain from any feeding…"

Bill shifted his eyes towards the ground.

"God dammit Bill!" Arlene blurted out as she entered the kitchen. "You can't make my freezer a quarantine zone for those damn things!"

"They won't last long Arlene. Send everyone home, I'll clean up this mess."

Arlene slammed her hands on her waist. "You know the health inspector would be up my ass if he were to find out about this! Bill, I swear if I find any vamp goo in my freezer in the morning, it'll be your pale ass!" She flung a wash cloth she had in her hand over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Tara and Jessica bursted through the backdoor moments later, dragging someone behind them. "We got one more, Bill."

"No please, I'm not like the rest of them!" A voice screamed out. It was Jeremiah, his blue eyes shifting around the room from face to face.

"Ha-yeah, sure, you little veiny bitch," Tara said flinging him towards Bill. Jeremiah landed into Bill's grip, staring intently at Tara, as if seeing an old friend.

Bill looked down at Jeremiah, studying him intently. His eyes went from his blonde hair, down to his blue eyes, down to his thin, faded markings.

"Why are these so light?" Bill asked, tracing his finger along Jeremiah's forearm. "When were you infected?"

"It was probably two months ago," he replied.

"Impossible!"

"It's true! Look, see! I told you, I'm not like the rest of them!" Jeremiah yelled, shifting his gaze back at Tara, as if studying her.

Tara rushed to Bill's side. "You ain't gonna believe that bullshit, are you Bill?"

Bill hesitated. "Put him in with the others, we will know if he's telling the truth in the morning…"

Tara grabbed Jeremiah by the shoulder and led him towards the freezer. She opened the door and pushed him onto the floor, the other vampires looking at him attentively. Jeremiah shot a nasty grin right at Tara as she slammed the door shut. One of the infected vampires approached him.

"Did they believe you?" He asked Jeremiah.

By now Jeremiah's whole personality changed, his eyes flared with determination. Moments before he was like a wounded puppy, now he looked like the leader of the pack.

"Not exactly, they want to wait until the morning to see if I'm still alive… And one of them is infected it seems..."

The infected vampire shifted nervously. "What's going to happen when they see that non of us are dead?"

Jeremiah reached into his jacket and grasped something. "I've came too far to let something so trivial stop me now…"

The vampire across from Jeremiah looked up in horror as the realization of what he meant set in. What happened next was like a blur. Jeremiah pulled a wooden stake out from his jacket and streaked across the small room. One by one, the infected vampires exploded into a red, gory mess as he drove the stake into each one of their hearts. In a matter of seconds, Jeremiah stood there alone, surrounded by the gory debris of his peers.

"For the greater good, my friends…" He whispered.

* * *

"One more Sam?" Tara asked, weakly pushing an empty shot glass towards Sam, who quickly refilled his own glass then tended to her's. "You know, I know these shots don't do shit, but if I have enough, it's like my body can almost remember what it feels like to be off my ass." Without hesitation, Tara grabbed the glass and downed the shot. As she slammed the glass back down on the table, Sam's eyes shifted to her forearm. Light markings were starting to spread out from under her sleeve.

"Tara…" He started.

Tara turned her head and caught his lingering eyes staring at her arm. "Shit, I know Sam. I don't need no lecturing right now. Won't do me a bit of good anymore… my own damn mother…" An ironic laughter escaped her lips.

"She can't just get away with this!" Sam's eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"Don't bother Sam, she was just trying to help me in her own fucked up way. I'm not even supposed to be sitting here across from you right now, I mean I got the whole side of my head blasted to shit. Imma just get the hell outta Dodge. There's been too much death in this town already, and I don't think anyone is ready for another drawn out funeral again. I sure as hell ain't, even if it's my own." She looked up at Sam, a fierce demeanor clouding the fear in her eyes. "Tell them I went to find Pam…"

"Tara…" Sam said reaching for her hand, to which Tara quickly withdrew.

"Bye Sam," And with that, Tara streaked out of view, leaving a distraught Sam in her wake.

* * *

Bill stayed at the bar the whole night, anticipating the next morning. His mind was racing. Could that vampire in the freezer be telling the truth? Surely not. But what if? Could he be the key to finding a cure? If his body had really fought of the infection, it could be a breakthrough. It could be the answer to the town's prayers.

Bill checked his watch, it was about 30 minutes until dawn. He looked around the empty bar, letting Jessica go back to the house only hours before. It had been enough time. He got up and quickly went towards the freezer door. He pulled the door open to a shocking sight. The freezer's floor shimmered like a sea of blood, and a lone figure sat in a fetal position in the middle. It was Jeremiah. He was still alive.

* * *

Well that was chapter/episode 1, don't be too harsh :P. Kindly review to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Tale of Two Brothers

**Chapter 2**

**The Tale of Two Brothers**

* * *

_London, England 1349AD_

* * *

Clank! Clank! Clank! Sparks flew a hammer made contact with a fiery red piece of iron, slowly forming with each strike. The young man wielding the hammer examined the piece of metal he was forming. He quickly transferred the hot metal into a barrel of water beside him, which steamed and sizzled with excitement. With his free hand, the young man brushed his sweat filled hair out of his face. His deep blue eyes examine his work intently. A calloused hand grasped the young man's shoulder, causing him to drop the metal.

"Oh tush! You gave me a fright!" Exclaimed the man, reaching down for the metal he had just dropped.

A hardy laugh escaped the mouth of the older man. He appeared to be in his late 40s, his grey beard stained with black grease, which not only covered his beard, but his entire body. His hands were thick and calloused from years of laboring as a blacksmith. It was these very same hands that would help shape his young apprentice, who nervously stood before him, his day's work in his hand.

"Jeremiah, does thou hast to be so serious?" The old man said taking the piece of metal from his shaking hands. He brought the edge of the metal up to his eyes and intently examined it. "Thou did good, Jeremiah! Tomorrow, try striking the middle with greater force, it makes f'r a more even surface." He winked as he placed the metal back into the fiery furnace. "Thou can go home, enough work has been done this night."

"Thank you, sir," Jeremiah said as he loosened the thin, dirty apron from his waist.

"Be safe Jeremiah, heard there is a dreadful sickness taking hold 'round here," the old man added.

* * *

Jeremiah headed down the narrow, crowded street. The sun hanged low in the sky as a nice cool breeze brushed across his sweaty skin. As he walked, he closed his eyes, trying to mute out everything around him. He tried to focus solely on the chill of the breeze. A cry pierced his ear, prying his eyes back open. Down a darkened side street, he could see a mourning woman following two men as they carried off a sickly corpse. Her screams echoed passed Jeremiah as a knot grew in his stomach. It was the plague, the Black Death, he knew it all too well. He looked back at the ailing woman, but she was gone. Instead, he saw himself weeping over the slender, dead corpse of his brother. Shaking the vision off, he headed towards home.

Jeremiah and his brother, Jacobus, had been together since the day they were born, being one of the only cases of twins in their time. Their sweet mother, Isabel, died in childbirth, so the twins were raised by their father in a small two-story house right down the street from the blacksmith, where their father worked. Not being the most rewarding of occupations, the twins soon went to the streets of London to do odd jobs, theft being the main source of income. They would use their identical look to their advantaging, conning unsuspecting merchants and scaring townsfolk out of their goods. The twins were truly inseparable, they only needed each other. This fact became all too evident when their father passed away due to an infection, from a small cut on his forearm, leaving the boys all alone at the age of 13.

After his father's passing, and after the people of London became all too wise of the twins antics, Jeremiah sought out some steady work as a blacksmith apprentice. Jacobus took up shop not too far away, working as a novice candlestick maker. The boys saved each other, they raised each other, each of their own survival laid in the other's hand. They lived alone in the same tight house they once shared with their father. It wasn't a luxurious life, but to Jeremiah it was perfect.

Then the darkness came. The year was 1349, the twins had just turned 18. It happened slowly at first, only one or two people got sick. Jeremiah could have never imagined the storm that was brewing. History would come to call it 'The Black Death', a bubonic plague pandemic, the likes of which had never been seen. They say it originated in China, and spread across Europe like wildfire. It was an ancient disease that laid dormant for centuries, finally making it's way to the stomach lining of fleas. Rats would then carry these fleas into the streets of London, and the fleas would bite the human host, infecting them with a death sentence. It's strange that the smallest of insects, like the flea, could rip Jeremiah's life apart…

Jeremiah opened the door to his house, he could already hear the coughing from the bottom of the steps. The twins had gotten sick before, so Jeremiah didn't think anything of it when his brother came down with a bad fever a few days ago, but the chills and the headaches soon followed. Then his worst fear was realized when the lumps formed, Jeremiah had seen enough of the dead bodies in the street to recognize the lumps. He was crushed, his other half, the only person he had in this world was dying.

The sun had set, so Jeremiah lit a candle before heading up to the second floor of the small house, where Jacobus laid waiting. The door slowly creaked open as the candle light illuminated the room. The light of the flame flickered across Jeremiah's saddened face as he gazed upon his brother. Jacobus was even worse, with numerous lumps protruding out of the underside of his arm. His skin looked like the surface of a thick, simmering pot of stew.

Placing the candle on the night stand, Jeremiah crouched down to his identical brother, staring into his own sickly reflection.

"Jacobus…" he started, brushing his brother's sweat-soaked blonde hair off of his burning forehead. "I come, Jacobus. I will take thy illness away. I'll see it done, I swear!"

Jacobus slowly opened his eyes, garnering up the energy to speak. "Fret not, my dear brother… I know what is to come for me. Soon brother, live thou life for the two of us," he said weakly, resting his eyes again.

"No!" Tears formed in Jeremiah's eyes, glistening in the candlelight. "No! Without thou, there is no life. I hath heard of a man, a man who is learned in the art of magic, I hath heard he can remedy any ailment, brother!" Jeremiah said in a falsely confident tone as his brother laid motionless. "Thou will see! I will show thee" He leaned down, kissed his brother's forehead, and quickly grabbed his lantern. He rushed down the stairs and headed off into the night.

* * *

Jeremiah stopped in front of the shadowy alleyway, this is where the tales of the sorcerer had led him. He peered into the tight space, only able to see a few feet ahead of him. A wave of anxiousness overcame his body, he had no idea what this man looked like, or what even lurked at the end of this darkened corridor. A rough cough escaped Jeremiah's lungs, echoing down the alley. He quickly covered his mouth, being as still and quiet as possible. Was he ears playing a trick on him? He could have sworn he heard…

"Come hither…" A voice hissed out of the darkness. Despite his screaming instinct to run away, Jeremiah found himself walking towards the hissing voice, almost as if their was a magnetic pull on his chest. "Come hither… young sirrah. I can remedy thee." Jeremiah then felt like a giant bubble bounced him back, and he stopped in his place. Squinting into the abyss, he lifted his lantern as far as he could. In the distance, a cloaked figure stood against the wall.

"Who art thou?" Jeremiah asked.

"…Remus," The voice slithered through the air like a snake. The shadow of his hood hid his face from view. "Thou carry a sickness…"

Jeremiah started to feel oddly comfortable in the presence of this shadowy figure. "Yes, well my brother, he hath the illness, the same illness that hath taken the city."

The figure walked towards Jeremiah, moving around him, as if he was reading him like a book. "No…THOU hath the illness furthermore… not just thy brother…" The words hit the wind out of his chest with every. Single. Syllable. He had caught the illness too.

"Wha… can thou help us?" Jeremiah asked with determination.

The figure straightened up. "I hast watched thou and thy brother grow. The both of thou hast promise…of great potential. I can save thee, yes… but thou hath to be willing to sacrifice. Only death can save thou from death… I can save thou and show thy the way to save…Jacobus…" The figure opened up his arms, welcoming Jeremiah into an embrace. Without hesitation, Jeremiah walked into his grasp.

* * *

Jeremiah raced up the steps to his brother. Two days had passed, two long days since Remus saved him. Questions filled his head: What's this hunger he feels? Why did Remus warn him to never go into the sunlight? Are those other people's thoughts he can hear? But he didn't have time to question anything at the moment, two days had gone by, two days for his brother to grow weaker. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Jeremiah swung open the door, placing the lantern he was carry next to the bed. He wasn't too late, Jacobus was still breathing.

"Jacobus! Come Jacobus, wake up. I hast done it!" He said as he gently lifted his brothers head up. Jacobus' eyes weakly fluttered open. "I can save thee…"

Horror filled Jacobus' eyes as he looked upon the pale, lifeless face of his brother. His eyes wandered down until they saw the sharp fangs that protruded from his brothers smile.

"Jeremiah…What hath thou done!?"

"'Tis all fine, brother! We just hast to stay away from the sun, thy will live together in the night! Thy will survive! Together!" Jeremiah said smiling down at his brother.

A tear slowly slid down Jacobus' cheek. "Thy saved nobody, Jeremiah… What life does one have if thou hast to hide from the sun? A life in darkness? What ist death, but a life in darkness! Thou hast just prolonged death!" He screamed with every last bit of life he had left, staring into his brother's eyes. "Thou aren't my brother… thou killed my brother… a monster in disguise sits beside…me…" The last word slowly left Jacobus' lips, taking with it his last breath. Jeremiah sat there in utter disbelief, tears of blood streaking down his face.

* * *

_Present Day - Bellefleur's Bar_

* * *

Clenching his eyes tightly shut, Jeremiah tried to focus on the chilled air of the freezer he was trapped in. It brushed across his skin, but it didn't feel the same as it once did. The coldness of his dead body made it feel like a thousands knives stabbing him all over. No matter how hard he focused, he couldn't relive the feeling he once had long ago, the coolness of the breeze on sun-kissed skin. His brother was right, there is no living out of the sun. Only death. And he has experienced death for far too long...

He opened his eyes and gazed upon the bloody mess he had caused. He knelt down by remains of his fallen comrades. "I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly, the freezer door opened with a thud. Before he even turned around to see who opened the door, a smile spread across his face.

"I knew you would come to me..." He said through his grin. "We've got _a lot_ of work to do."

Jeremiah turned to face the opened freezer door; Tara Thronton stood there staring back.

* * *

Well that's chapter two. I just used this chapter to really introduce the character of Jeremiah since he is a new character. So what is he up to in the present time with the TB gang? What's his motive? What's his ultimate plan? Stay tuned! Review!


	3. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Chapter 3**

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

* * *

Bill Compton slowly grasped the freezer door, preparing himself for whatever may still be lingering inside. The door loosely swung open revealing a sea of red blood. Bill stood there in amazement, not by the gruesome carnage, but by the young man that laid silently in the middle of it all. The young vampire with the piercing blue eyes, the lone survivor of the infected vampires. One foot after another, Bill slowly walked towards the motionless vampire. Bits of gory debris slithered under each step. He knelt down beside the body, intensely studying him. A flash of blue caught Bill's eye, and he was soon staring into the eyes of the only hope they had at a cure.

"I told you so…" Jeremiah said tiredly.

* * *

"Jessica!" Bill screamed as he bursted into the heavy doors of the Compton house, in his arms he carried Jeremiah. A blurred streak appeared in front of him, followed by the serine face of Jessica, his progeny.

"Bill, what the fuck, do you know what time it is? It's almost dawn! Something better be good, bringing you around here this early in the day," Jessica said as he eyes went from Bill, to the body he was carrying. "Uh…Bill! That's that Hep V vamp! Have you gone crazy?"

"He is still alive, I don't know how, but he is still alive. He said he was infected almost 2 months ago, and he shows no signs other than these faded markings. Jessica, I surmise that this may be the answer to finding a cure." He swiftly walked past Jessica, and made his way to the spare coffin under the floorboards. He then made his way back to Jessica, "He needs to stay here until I can figure out what our next plan of action should be. He was turned rather young, maybe late adolescence. I'm confident you can look after him while I'm gone."

Bill walked past Jessica again and headed back towards the front door, this time with Jessica hot on his trail. "Wait Bill, what if the…thing, wakes up tonight and tries to kill me!"

Stopping in his place, Bill turned around, looking his progeny directly in her eyes. "Listen Jess, I would never knowingly put yourself into a situation you couldn't handle. He seemed to be like the runt of the litter when it came to those infected, hell I don't even think he laid a hand on a single person. You will be fine. I will be back tonight, I've got some people to call." And with that, Bill turned around and headed out into the twilight.

Jessica's hands reached up to her forehead as she let out a deep sigh. "Why do I always get stuck babysitting."

* * *

A hand fell upon hers, gently caressing it with a caring embrace. Jessica reached her hand up to the man's face, pulling it in, colliding it with her own in a deep kiss. She tugged on his dark, shaggy hair as he started to slowly slip her clothes off. His lips trailed down to her neck, gently biting it. Jessica moaned with anticipation. It was James. She's back in his arms. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. James grasped her inner thigh, caressing his way up to her stomach, then her breast… THEN he clasped his hand tightly over her mouth.

Jessica's eyes flew open as panic set in. Hovering over her was Jeremiah, piercing down at her with his eyes. She flailed her arm to hit him, but he quickly pinned her down with ease.

"Now now, Jessica, I'm much stronger than you, so why don't you just calm down and relax, because I have a feeling you're going to want to hear what I have to say," Jeremiah said, squeezing her even tighter.

The tension against his hands loosened as Jessica submitted. "Okie Dokie then! Now when I tell you this, I want you to remain as calm as you possibly can, okay?" Jessica nervously shook her head. "Okay, so… gosh it never gets any less awkward telling one of you this… Well, see, I sorta… infected you with Hep V as you slept." Horror filled Jessica's eyes.

* * *

Bill walked up the steps to the Compton residence, his mind racing with the possibilities of this new discovery. He was about to finish his trek up the porch when he heard a presence behind him.

"It's okay, it's just me Bill," a familiar voice rang out behind him. It was that of Sookie Stackhouse. Bill awkwardly turned around to face her.

"Sookie… what brings you here?" Bill questioned.

"I just came to see if you had heard from or seen Tara since the party? No one in town has seen her. With the luck we have, I always expect the worse." She said as they both tried to awkwardly avoid eye contact.

"Uh, can't say I have…" He replied.

A silence fell over them.

"…but you're welcome to come in and inquire Jessica about the matter."

….

Sookie slowly opened her mouth, "yeah, I think I'll do that…"

They were about to open the front door when a loud noise erupted from inside. Sookie looked up at Bill. "Is that music?" As they opened the door, two voices sang out in unison, a record played in the background. Bill had gone over several scenarios in his head about how Jessica was going to react to Jeremiah, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that graced his pupils.

"If you need me, call me. No matter where you are. No matter how far!" Jeremiah sang as he danced around Jessica.

"Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry!" Jessica sang back to him, smiles streaked across the pairs faces.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you!" They sang out together, Jeremiah twirled Jessica around and she stopped facing the now open door.

"OH! BILL!" She ran over to the record player and silence filled the room. She walked back over to Bill, a giant smile still brightly displayed on her face. "Sorry… Bill, I had forgotten was it was like to just have fun and dance."

Sookie's big eyes hovered around the room, finally landing upon Jeremiah, who was nervously trying collect himself in the corner. A marking on his arm caught her eye. It wasn't the veins, she didn't even have time to comprehend the veins because her attention was solely focused on this other marking. It was a tattoo, a black tattoo that traced around his arm in a band. Where had she seen that before…

"Well, you two seemed to have become firm friends," Bill said studying Jessica. A sensation was itching at the back of Bill's head, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling.

"Nah, we are just both 'firm friends' of Marvin Gaye," Jessica replied, shooting a smile towards Jeremiah. "OH! I don't even know if you guys have been formally introduced, well I know Sookie hasn't. This is Jeremiah…" Jessica waved her arm out towards the young vampire, as if she was presenting a prize on a game show. Sookie looked at her in confusion. "Oh, I guess Bill hasn't told you yet, Jeremiah is our way to curing Hep V!" She finished excitingly.

* * *

"Well I was born in 1883, in a small settlement right outside of London, over across the great pond. I was turned shortly after my 18th birthday… my maker met the true death not long after, so I've kind of just tried to make it on my own. Blending in, it's got me this far… I had a run-in with an infected about 2 months ago, the first couple hours were rough, I didn't think I was going to make it. But then it sort of just…went away…" Jeremiah said, looking around at the faces surrounding him. "That's it I supposed, not much else to say."

"That's it?" Bill repeated. "It sort of just, 'went away'?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I had more answers for you. I really do. All I know is that there has to be a reason why I'm like this… it just might take the great Bill Compton to figure it out. I'm a fan of your book by the way," Jeremiah said as he leaned back into the chair he was now sitting in. He looked back up at Bill, who was deep in thought.

It was Sookie's voice that broke the silence. "Hey Jessica, have you heard from Tara lately?"

Jessica looked up, "Uh, yes, I have actually, she just stopped by earlier, right before you guys got here… said something about working things out with her mother…"

Sookie looked at her, confused. "Oh," she replied, "I see… well she's probably at my house trying to find me, when I'm out trying to find her… oh life's just full of irony isn't it? Bill!" Bill jumped out of his comatose state and focused his attention on Sookie. "Would you walk me home? This night is just given me the jeebies."

"Uh, sure. Yes I mean," Bill quickly stood up.

"Well Jeremiah it's been a pleasure, I'm sure I'll be seeing you 'round, you being all important and everything," Sookie said, motioning towards the door.

"Uh Jessica, just keep doing what you're doing, I'll be back shortly," Bill said following Sookie out the door.

An eerie silence fell over the room as the sound of their footsteps lessened outside. Jessica shifted her eyes to Jeremiah, who was now standing.

"Well I guess you can come on out now Tara," Jeremiah said as he paced around the room.

A very stiff Tara Thornton streaked into the room, taking a seat next to Jessica on the couch. Their eyes followed Jeremiah back and forth as he paced.

"Okay, things have change," he finally said. "You people here have WAY too many friends, too many people that can take focus off of me and MY goal here…" He looked over towards the girls, who were shifting anxiously. "Oh, it just breaks my heart that I have to do this."

Tara tightened her jaw, forcing herself to speak. "Do what?" She asked.

"I just can't have so much going on, there are just too many of you. If I'm ever going to get what I want, I'm going to have to…trim the fat." He walked over to the record player, the sound of Marvin Gaye again filled the house. He looked back towards his anxious audience. "Listen, I'm not going to prolong this any longer…tomorrow morning… one of you is going to walk right out that door, and shake hands with the sun."

A single tear slid down Jessica's cheek.


End file.
